coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
John Fay
documentary Coronation Street: 50 Years, 50 Moments]] John Fay wrote 79 episodes of Coronation Street between May 2002 and July 2007 including one hour-long episode. Born in Liverpool, he first began writing plays for local theatre including The Cruel Sea and Eat My Eyes. He next began submitting scripts for Brookside although it took him many years to gain a place on the writing team, eventually producing 54 scripts. As well as Coronation Street, he wrote for Clocking Off, Blue Murder and Robin Hood as well as creating and writing the series Mobile about his hatred of mobile phones. This gained him a commission from Russell T. Davies to write for Torchwood, the Doctor Who spin-off. Episodes written by John Fay 2000s 2002 (10 episodes) *Episode 5275 (29th May 2002) *Episode 5304 (15th July 2002) *Episode 5318 (11th August 2002) *Episode 5337 (11th September 2002) *Episode 5338 (13th September 2002) *Episode 5354 (6th October 2002) *Episode 5355 (7th October 2002) *Episode 5383 (17th November 2002) *Episode 5385 (20th November 2002) *Episode 5399 (13th December 2002) 2003 (17 episodes) *Episode 5418 (13th January 2003) *Episode 5427 (26th January 2003) *Episode 5448 (24th February 2003) *Episode 5459 (12th March 2003) *Episode 5493 (28th April 2003) *Episode 5502 (12th May 2003) *Episode 5515 (30th May 2003) *Episode 5536 (2nd July 2003) *Episode 5537 (4th July 2003) *Episode 5547 (21st July 2003) *Episode 5566 (24th August 2003) *Episode 5568 (25th August 2003) *Episode 5588 (22nd September 2003) *Episode 5604 (15th October 2003) *Episode 5605 (17th October 2003) *Episode 5613 (27th October 2003) *Episode 5646 (14th December 2003) 2004 (18 episodes) *Episode 5675 (23rd January 2004) *Episode 5688 (9th February 2004) *Episode 5689 (9th February 2004) *Episode 5694 (16th February 2004) *Episode 5714 (15th March 2004) *Episode 5734 (12th April 2004) *Episode 5741 (23rd April 2004) *Episode 5765 (24th May 2004) *Episode 5775 (4th June 2004) *Episode 5801 (14th July 2004) *Episode 5802 (16th July 2004) *Episode 5805 (19th July 2004) *Episode 5839 (6th September 2004) *Episode 5884 (7th November 2004) *Episode 5885 (8th November 2004) *Episode 5898 (24th November 2004) *Episode 5899 (24th November 2004) *Episode 5923 (25th December 2004) 2005 (17 episodes) *Episode 5952 (31st January 2005) *Episode 5956 (7th February 2005) *Episode 5957 (7th February 2005) *Episode 5975 (6th March 2005) *Episode 6031 (20th May 2005) *Episode 6043 (6th June 2005) *Episode 6048 (13th June 2005) *Episode 6073 (18th July 2005) *Episode 6074 (18th July 2005) *Episode 6093 (15th August 2005) *Episode 6108 (5th September 2005) *Episode 6120 (19th September 2005) *Episode 6121 (21st September 2005) *Episode 6136 (10th October 2005) *Episode 6147 (26th October 2005) *Episode 6190 (23rd December 2005) *Episode 6193 (26th December 2005) 2006 (10 episodes) *Episode 6208 (16th January 2006) *Episode 6245 (10th March 2006) *Episode 6262 (3rd April 2006) *Episode 6263 (3rd April 2006) *Episode 6287 (8th May 2006) *Episode 6288 (8th May 2006) *Episode 6322 (23rd June 2006) (Double episode) *Episode 6387 (25th September 2006) *Episode 6388 (25th September 2006) *Episode 6412 (29th October 2006) 2007 (5 episodes) *Episode 6467 (12th January 2007) *Episode 6468 (12th January 2007) *Episode 6481 (29th January 2007) *Episode 6521 (26th March 2007) *Episode 6593 (8th July 2007) Category:Coronation Street writers